


Sam’s First Time

by Bird (everyoneblooms)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, Virginity, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneblooms/pseuds/Bird
Summary: Sam is a virgin. Ripley is not. Ripley decides to show Sam a good time and makes him cum without even touching him.
Relationships: Sam (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Sam’s First Time

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTENT IS NSFW 18+  
> Ripley is my female OC. I’m thinking about writing about more of Sam’s first times with Ripley, let me know if I should.

Ripley is quickly growing bored of the cheap horror film she rented from the movie rental place right outside ZuZu City. It sounded good when she picked it out, but it turned out to be a flop.  
Sam has his head on Ripley’s shoulder. She turns her head so she can better see him. Sam is still watching the movie with rapt interest, his mouth slightly parted. Mouth breathing is a bad habit of his that he’s never managed to fully break. When he gets focused on a game or a movie he always becomes involuntarily slack jawed. Ripley actually finds this rather endearing, sexy even. She would never admit that to him though, that would only embarrass him and cause him to make a more conscious effort to close his mouth.  
Sam notices Ripley staring. He lifts his head from her shoulder to look at her shyly. That sheepish little smile drives her insane.  
Since Ripley started pursuing Sam she put all her other flings on hold. This is the longest dry spell she’s ever had, and it’s killing her. She’s been trying to not lead Sam on, she knows he’s scared to lose his virginity. She’s made an extra effort to not force the issue, she doesn’t want him to decide he’s ready in the heat of the moment.  
Sam tears his eyes away from Ripley’s, he doesn’t want to miss the big reveal of the monster. Ripley doesn’t look back to the tv though, she continues to watch Sam. His mouth has fallen ajar again.  
“Why are you staring at me?” Sam finally breaks the silence between them. His eyes are locked with Ripley’s again. His blonde hair is disheveled and his cheeks are scruffy. This is one of the first times he hasn’t felt the need to tidy up for her, and she rather likes it. It shows that he’s reached a certain level of comfort with her.  
“You’re just so....” Ripley hesitates. He’s so what? What did she intend to say? Sam is becoming concerned by her hesitation. “Handsome,” Ripley decides on the word carefully. She’s not sure it’s what she meant to say, but it’s accurate enough  
A pink blush spreads across Sam’s cheeks and he can no longer meet her eyes. He always becomes so bashful about things like this. This only makes him more irresistible. Ripley touches his chin lightly with her hand, lifting his head to meet his lips with hers.  
For someone with such little experience Sam really was wonderful to kiss. His kisses were soft and often open mouthed. Not hot and heavy, just soft and timid. Even since the first time they kissed he had become more confident. All the kisses they’ve shared so far have been brief, just enough to give Ripley a taste and leave her wanting more. This kiss is prolonged though, maybe even a little more desperate. Ripley places her hand on the back of Sam’s neck and presses him forward just a little bit more. Sam lets out a little gasping breath, and then delves right back into kissing her.  
Up until this point Sam had shown knows signs of needing or wanting her sexual. All the kisses and cuddling they’d done had been timid and innocent. But now Ripley can feel the desperation in him as he kisses her like he never has before. He’s beginning to run out of breath so he breaks the kiss suddenly, ducking to hide his face in Ripley’s cotton T-shirt. Ripley becomes hyper aware that she’s not wearing a bra and Sam’s face is dangerously close to her breasts. Her nipples are firm from the heavy kissing session they just shared, and having Sam’s face dangerously close to her breasts is not helping the case. As if desperate for Sam to notice them her nipples become even harder.  
Ripley runs a hand through Sam’s hair softly, massaging his scalp as she does. “What are you thinking about?”  
“Nothing,” Sam says too quickly, still totally out of breath.  
“Nothing?” Ripley repeats, curiously. This is a dangerous game she’s playing and she knows it. She’s done her best not to escalate things when she and Sam are together, but it’s becoming impossible not to.  
“I’m thinking about kissing you,” Sam admits.  
Ripley is aware that this is only a half truth. “Kissing me where?”  
“W-what?” Sam lifts his head from Ripley’s chest. His eyes linger a moment too long on her perky nipples that are poking through her shirt.  
“In this fantasy of yours,” Ripley says more slowly, “are you kissing me anywhere special? Somewhere other than my lips?”  
Sam’s eyes involuntarily shoot to her chest, at her nipples showing through her gray fitted tee. He quickly looks up at Ripley and looks bashful, he’s ashamed that you caught him looking. He shakes his head timidly, “Nowhere special.”  
Ripley laces her hands with his and bring them up to her breasts. She sets his hands on her chest and just looks at him. He can’t look her in the eyes now, he’s just staring at her small breasts in his hands. He squeezes her breasts tentatively, the tightness in his arms begins to relax a little.  
“Are you okay?” Ripley asks. “You don’t have to touch if you’re not ready.”  
Sam shakes his head quickly. “No,” his voice is quiet and almost hoarse. “I like this.” He’s working her breasts in his hands now, his mouth slightly ajar in that sexy concentrated way. He runs his thumbs over her nipples and Ripley shudders. It’s felt like so long since anyone has touched her like this.  
“That’s good,” she purrs to Sam. “Do that some more.”  
So he does. He continues to knead her breasts while they kiss, occasionally running his thumbs over her nipples through her shirt.  
Ripley breaks the kiss to ask him if he’d like to see her breasts. His face seems to be permanently blushed and he politely says, “Yes please.” This nearly makes Ripley melt.  
She grabs the bottom of her shirts and lifts it off over her heads. Before she’s even had the chance to toss her tee aside Sam’s hands are on her breasts again. He lets out a little whimper as he touches them.  
“Kiss me,” Ripley recommends. Sam does. He leans in and starts at her neck, leaving wet kisses as he goes. He works his way down to her collar bones and sucks passionately, leaving a red mark that will go away within a few hours. Then his lips find the nub of her breast. First he timidly just seems to touch his mouth to it. She arches her back, desperate for something more. He surprises her by latching on suddenly and sucking hard and quick. Ripley’s nipple slips back out of his mouth with a little pop noise.  
“Sam,” Ripley purrs. “That was so good, baby.”  
Sam whimpers in response. Ripley isn’t sure if it’s the praise of the pet name that turns him into a mile of mush. She’s assuming they won’t get much further tonight, this has already been leaps and bounds for Sam. He’s been enjoying taking things very slow.  
Then Sam buries his face in Ripley’s neck. “I want you to touch me?” His hot breath on her neck drives her wild.  
“Touch you where?” Ripley toys, as if she doesn’t know what he’s asking for. She wants to hear him say it.  
He buries his face even closer to her neck if that’s possible and mumbles something intelligible.  
Ripley wants to toy with him even more. She wants to repeat her question, but she resists. There’s no need to fluster him that much for his first sexual experience. That would just be mean.  
So instead Ripley places her hand on the inside of Sam’s thigh and leans in to kiss him again. As he kisses her back she slowly slides her hand higher. When she cups his groin in her hand he bucks his hips and immediately stops kissing her, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my god,” he groans. Both from embarrassment and pleasure.  
Ripley squeezes and massages him through his jeans, cooing to him. “It’s okay Sammy, don’t be shy.” Sammy is a nickname she’s never used for him before, but it just feels right coming out of her mouth.  
His hips jerk forward again when she says this to him. “This is so embarrassing,” he whimpers, still covering his face the best he can. Ripley can see the scarlet skin peeking out from between his fingers.  
Ripley carefully lays Sam back on the couch so he’s laying down, still covering his face the best he can with one arm. She laces the fingers of one of her hands with his free hand and he squeezes tight every time she grips his bulge a little bit harder.  
“Do you want to take these off?” Ripley asks, toying with the tab of his zipper. “They seem uncomfortable.” And they do seem uncomfortable. His bulge has been growing increasingly tight in his jeans as she plays squeezes and runs at his crotch.  
“I’m nervous,” Sam admits. “I’ve never shaved before, it’s not that big, I-“  
Ripley cuts him off with a soft kiss. “I just want to make you feel good, Sam. But there’s no pressure,” She reminds him. She gives his groin one more good squeeze and Sam groans.  
“Can I keep my underwear on,” Sam questions.  
“Whatever you want, Sammy.”  
And so Sam undoes his zipper and belt. His breathing is erratic now. As he shimmies his pants down his erection threatens to break free of his lavender boxers.  
Ripley quickly eyes him up through his boxers before Sam begs, “Please don’t look too much.”  
So Ripley looks away and locks her eyes with his as she reaches over and massages him through his boxers. Sam’s hips buck wildly twice and he closes his eyes tight so he can try to hide. His cheeks are scarlet now with the embarrassment of his neediness.  
“Do you like that?” Ripley purrs.  
The only response Sam is capable of is a whimper, because as he tries to speak Ripley wraps her hand around his member through his boxers. She works him as best she can with the fabric in between himself and her hand. Sam is biting his lip so hard she’s sure it will start to bleed.  
“Ripley,” Sam whimpers. This makes her stomach explode with butterflies. “I don’t think I can take much of this,” Sam admits.  
Ripley murmurs in his ear as she nips at his earlobe. “Cum for me then.”  
That’s the final straw for Sam. His hips start to buck again. 2, 3, 4 times this time. A warm, sticky spot blossoms at the front of his boxers and Ripley nearly shudders with desire.


End file.
